


The traumatizing story of Bartholomew "Bart" Lennon.

by Hpghost



Category: The Proud Family
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Torture, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, Cock & Ball Torture, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Genital Torture, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenagers, Toddlers, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpghost/pseuds/Hpghost
Summary: Child death, Torture, Slaughtering/Death/homicide, and Rapeing is not ok. And Edzard sounds like Edward. And Edy is just Eddy but with 1 D.
Relationships: Sticky Webb/Penny Proud





	The traumatizing story of Bartholomew "Bart" Lennon.

**Author's Note:**

> Child death, Torture, Slaughtering/Death/homicide, and Rapeing is not ok. And Edzard sounds like Edward. And Edy is just Eddy but with 1 D.

"Suzanne, Suzanne, Suzanne let me out." Said Bartholomew. "Shut up Bartholomew." Suzanne firmly said to Bartholomew. "Boom boom balloon. It's a room full of balloons." Said Edzard. "Edzard why are there all of blue balloons are in your mother and I's bedroom?' Said Sticky. "Cause I wanted to." Edzard explained to his father. "Well clean all this or your going to be up for adoption, got it." Sticky yelled at his son. "Got it." Edzard said sad. "Good." Sticky said."Edy, Edy Edy wake up." Edzard yelled to wake Edy up."leave me alone." Edy said. "Come o ." Edzard whined. Edy ignored him. Edzard waited and waited and waited and waited.


End file.
